


Rusty Golden Halo

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Community: comment_fic, Friendship/Love, Hopeful Ending, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24816373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Marvel Cinematic Universe, Steve Rogers/Bucky Barnes, the place that I know where they all know me, I've gotta get back now to the ones who love me. Wrap myself around you, never let you go, there's nothin' in the world that feels like coming home (Keith Urban)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 4
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2018





	Rusty Golden Halo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brumeier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/gifts).



People are born good and pure. It’s the pain they endure and the scars that cut them deep which twists them into monsters. When tears stream down Bucky's face as Steve gently hugs him, he feels unworthy of his friend's heart. 

He is a killer, ruthless and cruel, and he doesn't deserve the tenderness Steve gives him. He feels unworthy of the cozy home they have, and the adoring devotion Steve has for him. 

Steve gently brushes his tears away, and softly presses a feather light kiss to each cheek. Bucky heaves a heavy sigh, sinking into Steve's strong arms. “You deserve love,” Steve holds him a little tighter, and his embrace feels like being snuggled in a cozy warm blanket fresh from the dryer. “You're a good man. You deserve this home, with me.” 

Clinging to his dear friend, pressing his face to Steve's neck, Bucky can see the future with him, chasing one another in the sand, barefoot, laughing. Steve hugs him as they watch a beautiful golden sunset. He can believe in happily ever after, the two of them cuddling in bed, their soft lips meant to taste so sweet. It was a wonderful dream he wished with all his heart to come true.

Bucky wraps Steve in his arms, never wishing to let him go. Holding Steve so close, Bucky knows what being safe feels like, his heart is light as a feather. Steve gives him love and kisses that make Bucky feel peaceful and joyful, like coming home for the first time in a long time.

His lips know the soft touch of Steve's kisses, and when Steve leans back to smile at him after each sweet kiss, his beautiful smile that shimmers like sunny sunshine makes Bucky's dark world a little less terrifying.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/933183.html?thread=108878399#t108878399)


End file.
